


Away with the Veil

by sugarandhoneytea



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: I do not vibe with cannon, Kisses, M/M, Magic veil, Praise, Softness, THAT GOOD GAY SHIT, This was a treat for me but also we need more michael content so, cannon non-compliant, listen i really like michael's voice, mild body horror, only listened to season one so far dont mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea
Summary: In which Cassiel feels unhappy without his Veil on. Michael ain't having it.
Relationships: Michael/Cassiel (OC), Michael/Oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Away with the Veil

The soft noise of the brush against Canvas was always a comfort to Cassiel's poor, worn out mind. He'd seen so much and nearly lost himself a few times, but always managed to keep himself sane by painting. It didn't matter what, it had to be painting. Sometimes landscapes, sometimes things around the flat, and sometimes people. This was the first time he'd done a self portrait, so he kept glancing into the mirror, thankful that he couldn't see through his own veil.

He wouldn't like what he saw in that mirror if he could.

He knew how he looked without the veil, a creature that stayed vaguely human but yet not... He disliked it. Disliked it all. To be so... Unlike his twin brother... 

He set the brush into the water jar to clean it and picked up a smaller brush to add the eyeliner he always wore. He couldn't care less what people thought of him, a man wearing makeup, it was his face he could do whatever he damn well pleased!!! He wasn't the pretty twin, they were both equally lovely to see, it was when they started talking that drove people off. 

Jon was abrasive, smart-allecky, and kind of annoying.

Cassiel was overly friendly and flirtatious, and thus even more annoying than Jon somehow.

"Did you buy a second mirror, darling?"

Cassiel sighed, feeling the weight of the world just lift right off his shoulders. His voice was always so soothing and pleasant to hear.

"No, doll, I'm painting." Cassiel said, tilting his head back to look at his boyfriend.

"Could've fooled me~" Michael cooed, wrapping his arms around Cassiel's waist. The man couldn't help but start giggling as he leaned back against Michael's chest.

  
"Hush you flatterer~" Cassiel purred, turning to give Michael a hug. Cassiel always wore a luscious fur coat. It was white and somehow light despite the thickness of the fur, and it also acted as his Veil. He still wore it inside, but Michael could see right through it as though it were never even there. Michael leaned down, somehow towering over Cas, and kissed his cheek.

"So beautiful~" Michael mused, much to Cas's embarrassment. He let out a series of grunts and whines as Michael continued to praise him, conflicted on his position of stopping Michael, or just accepting the praise for once. 

"Michael I need to finish the portrait!" Cas giggled while Michael continued to pepper his cheeks with little kisses.

"In a minute!" Michael chirped as the two began to laugh. Cas just tilted his head to the side as Michael ran his fingers through the long, greying hair, the pair beginning to relax as a drizzle began outside. Cas was distracted by the sound of the rain as they gazed out the window.

"Do you like that sound?" Michael asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Mmh..." Cas tilted his head to the other side to rest back on Michael's chest. "I prefer your voice much more."

This caught Michael a little off guard, as Cassiel would rarely admit things like that so openly.

"Do you now?" Michael murmured, nuzzling between his boyfriend's shoulder and neck to watch him paint. "You're using the veil?" He asked, slowly rocking Cassiel from side to side.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" Cas's gaze flicked to Michael, his pupils thinning into catlike slits. "The veil keeps me somewhat human."

"You're still gorgeous with, or without, that veil of yours." Michael declared, matter-of-factly. This earned Michael a playful pinch and pull on his cheek.

"Shut it you." Cassiel scolded without an ounce of seriousness in his voice. "You can see through it anyway, so why would it matter?"

"Well I've seen the sunset a thousand times too, but it's still lovely." Michael murmured, watching his beloved add the catchlights to the eyes. Cassiel rolled his eyes and set the brush into the water.

"Yeah, because the sunset is supposed to be pretty." Michael finally let go as Cassiel lifted the canvas off the easel and set it on a side table to dry.

"My point is you could sprout horns and you'd still be gorgeous."

"Are you trying to persuade me to take off the veil?" Cas asked, looking over at Michael.

"Mmmh... Perhaps."

"Oh... Very well." Cassiel sighed as he stepped back into the room where he'd been painting. He slipped off the coat, and thus went with it the Veil. He slung it over the arm of the sofa, as the skeletal wings unfurled and the extra mouths made themselves seen by breaking into wide, sharp grins. The Lying Mouth, the one on his left cheek, was grinning especially wide from the kiss it'd gotten from Michael earlier.

His eyes didn't change much, his pupils narrow and long like a cat's eyes, but his hands had long, sharp claws and his teeth were pointed like that of a shark. That would be it, if not for the pointedness of his ears. His hair stayed long, thick and streaked with silver and his eyes still green and soft.

"See? Look at you! So lovely!" Michael chirped, his elongated fingers twisting some of Cassiel's hair into braids. He just let out a soft sigh, relaxing at having his hair gently played with. He allowed himself to accept the onslaught of praise, gaining more confidence in his unveiled appearance.

"Mi-Michael! Hushhh~" Cassiel giggled, feeling kind of giddy about the whole thing.

"Noooo~!" Michael sang, lifting Cas off the ground as the two began to laugh yet again. Cassiel sighed as their laughter began to die down and gave Michael a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you~" Cassiel sighed dotingly as Michael set him back down.

"Oh, I love you more~" Michael booped Cassiel on the nose


End file.
